The Prude
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: Ginny watched, dazed, as Blaise and Draco walked down the hallway to the Head Boys dorm she heard Draco say "And I heard that she was a prude…" D/G/B Rated M


A/N: This is rated for a reason! I don't need any 12 year olds getting upset at me! Haha For everyone else: Enjoy!

Ginny Weasley was so sick of boys. Stupid, gangly, awkward, immature boys.

She had just broken up with her boyfriend of six months, Seamus. She had found him kissing a 7th year Hufflepuff with a too-short skirt in the hallway between classes. When she got mad at him and called him a lousy cheater, he yelled to the whole hallway of watching students that "he had to cheat because his girlfriend is a prude!" That hurt, and that's how they ended things. Ginny wasn't really sorry. He was immature.

Plus he wasn't… _satisfying._

Ginny wasn't innocent, not in the way the whole school now thought she was, anyways.

Ginny hadn't been a virgin now for four months, finally deciding she wasn't going to wait around for Harry to come back from Merlin-knows-where and want her again. Not to mention she was sick of being the only girl in her year that was not having sex. She wanted something to giggle about to her friends too. She wanted to understand the sidelong looks guys gave their girlfriends. She was curious.

But the first time she let Seamus go all the way it wasn't what she expected at all. It was fast, and painful, and uncomfortable with the sweaty bodies mashing together. After a few very short minutes, he made a gurgling sound and rolled off her.

After two days of wallowing in self-pity and sore muscles, Ginny decided to try again. After all, everyone knows that the first time is the worst, the most painful, and after that it only gets better. Right?

Wrong. The second time they "did It" was just as bad. With Seamus holding himself up above her and grunting and sweating, while she lay silently below him, legs open, waiting for it to be over. He finished himself off, and two minutes later he was snoring. She snuck back into her own bed and cried herself to sleep.

Was this what sex was like? What it always this unappealing? How could that be though? How could every romance novel and every girly movie get it wrong? Was this what the girls in her dormitory giggle about to each other? This was _it?_

After four more months together Ginny had come to the conclusion that, yes, this was definitely it. Nothing had changed, much to Ginnys tear-jerking disappointment. So she attempted every trick in the book to get out of sleeping with Seamus, and when she failed he would go into rutting stag mode and she would wriggle beneath him trying to enjoy herself.

As the months drew on she got better and better and avoiding him, though, and maybe that was what led him to make out with Brittany Higgs in the hallway earlier that day. Oh well, Ginny thought as she stomped to the Great Hall for dinner, if she wants him then she can have him. Brittany can do some wriggling of her own beneath him.

Besides, Ginny thought glumly to herself as she plopped down on the wooden stool for dinner, if that was sex, she didn't really want it anyways. Hell, she'd be happy if she never had sex again.

A bitter laugh escaped her. At least that would make Ron happy.

She ate very little, spending most of the meal pushing food around her plate with her fork. She didn't bother trying to contribute to the conversations of her house-mates. Most of them were about her, the Prude, if the whispers she heard were to be believed.

Her eyes, tired of staring at her peas and mashed potatoes, scanned the Great Hall. And landed on the Slytherin table. On Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. On the two hottest, sexiest men at the school who happened to be fooling around with each other during dinner.

Okay, Ginny thought, "fooling around" sounded a little too risqué. But they might as well have been.

Draco Malfoy came back this year different. He was no longer that sniveling, pointy-nosed prat he'd been before. He'd filled out, grew several inches taller, and his hair was still long, blonde, and straight. And while he still might be occasionally prat-ish, he no longer tortured first years for the hell of it and generally ignored all Gryffs, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws on principle.

Blaise Zabini, though, was the same as he had always been. Sly, sarcastic, and armed with a wicked grin. He was an inch shorter then Malfoy, just as thin, but he had dark skin and wild black curly hair.

In short, they were both gorgeous, and both complete opposites. But it was common knowledge they'd been best friends since birth somewhere over the summer they'd gone from best friends to lovers.

It just wasn't fair. Ginny had secretly watched them for months, envious. They were just so wrapped up and around each other, all the time. Even when you were walking down the same hall with them you could feel the sexual tension crackling in the air. You could see from the way that their eyes met that they couldn't stop thinking about each other. And they didn't bother trying to hide the fact they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Even as she watched she saw Draco inconspicuously drop his hand below the tables and onto Blaises' thigh. Ginnys' eyes widened. Here? In _public_?

She watched as Malfoys' eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for anybody with sharp eyes, she dropped her eyes to her plate quickly as he looked her way and her eyes darted right back where they belonged, only the pale boys' hand that was squeezing his lover's thigh. Ginny felt her pulse begin to race with anticipation, and she felt something tugging in her sex in a way she'd never felt before_. Oh gods_, she thought. _Please let him keep going._

She wasn't disappointed. Malfoys hand began to slowly inch its way up, taking its leisurely time. Ginny crossed her legs tightly, pressing them together, imagining she could feel the way his fingers lightly scratched and caressed their way to their prize.

Malfoys long fingers closed around Blaises member and squeezed his fist. Through half-lidded eyes**, **Ginny saw Blaises' full lips part in what only could be a gasp, and wanted to let one out herself.

She was staring. Ginny knew she was staring but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She watched the blonde boy pump his hand up and down, and up and down. She saw Blaise bit down on his lower lip, and barely noticed she did the same.

The blood was rushing in her ears, blocking out the other students as the chatted and rough-housed and laughed.

Ginnys eyes widened as she saw Malfoy whisper something in Blaises ear, smirking. She imagined his hot breath tickling her own ear and neck and shivered. Shaking, Blaise lifted his fork to his mouth, slowly chewing, before swallowing like his life depended on it. Draco's smirk grew, he whispered one more word, and then his hand moved faster. _Harder._

Now Blaise had slammed his eyes shut and looked like he was trying not to cry out for all that he was worth. Ginny felt her undies begin to get wet and shifted slightly to relieve the ache. It didn't help. She was panting, her eyes readily racking up and down the two boys. She saw Draco lean in closer and copied him. And she saw Draco whisper in his lovers' ear, and then his pink tongue slip out and lick the ear shell before his teeth bit lightly on the lobe. Blaises' reaction was instantaneous. He roughly jerked forward twice, with his teeth grinding so hard his teeth must have turned to dust and his eyes screwed shut.

Ginny lurched to her feet. Her shaking fingers clutched her books to her chest and she practically flew out of the Great Hall. She didn't know where she was going or what exactly she was running from, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

After almost ten minutes of flat-out running she ran out of breath, stopped, and looked around. She was in the dungeons somewhere, that much was clear. She took a turn and noticed a painting she'd seen before, and was able to get an idea of where she was. There was a girl's loo around here…

A minute of searching brought her to an abandoned girl's loo and she stood staring at herself in the mirror.

What _was_ that? She had _never _felt like she had in the Great Hall. And it wasn't even done to her, she was just watching! She rubbed her legs together again. Months of sex with Seamus had never made her so frustrated.

And yet, Seamus had always gotten to finish. He always had enjoyed himself; it was only she that didn't. Not once did she cum. And clearly Malfoy and Zabini were more than capable of enjoying sex. So…

So maybe it was just her. Maybe she was the one who was bad at sex. The thought made her want to cry.

Slowly her fingers inched their way down her body, slipping under her skirt and knickers. And she touched herself as she'd never touched herself before. It had never even occurred to her before. Slowly she rubbed, bitingly lightly on her lip. Hesitantly she slipped one finger into herself, unsure of how if felt or what to do. Then she thought of Draco's fingers and Blaises cock, the pumping and the grinding and the gasping. Slowly pumping them she felt her muscles clench tightly around her finger. She let out a breathy moan.

Nearby voices and footsteps made her snap to attention. Her hand flew back to its normal place and she ran out of the bathroom. A Slytherin bathroom was the worst possible place to be caught, especially when you were trying to have sex with yourself. She blushed.

She was so distracted with these thoughts that she turned a corner and ran straight into two bodies. Two _male_ bodies. Two very hot male bodies that happened to be attacking each other with their tongues.

A pair of silver and gold eyes turned to look at her, as their owners slowly detached from one another.

Gulp.

"Well well well Drake, looks like we've found a Weasel in the snake pit." Blaises voice was smooth, like melted butter. It aroused and terrified her.

Malfoys eyes appraised her, even as he smirked and took a step towards her. "What can such an innocent little Weasley be doing down here? And looking so guilty too." His liquid silver eyes locked onto hers, holding her in her place despite her minds warnings to run like hell. She wondered if they'd run after her if she did. The thought pushed her arousal to a new level.

"Let's find out." This was said from right behind her. She yelped and spun around. Blaise was standing behind her. He'd managed to sneak around and was mere inches away. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and she shivered. She could tell from his expression that he liked that.

"I—I'm s- sorry. I didn't mean to…" She mumbled backing away from Blaise, who looked ready to pounce on her.

"To what?" Blaise took a step closer to her, making up for the two steps she had taken back.

"To—to—interrupt." Blaise took another step forward she took another step… right into Malfoy. His hands captured her waist, bringing her backside right against his hips. Blaise smirked and made oone more step forward, his hands coming to rest over Malfoys on her hips, completing a Ginny-sandwich between the two.

Ginny was having trouble breathing, and she could feel her legs buckling underneath her. What was going on? What could they want? Her earlier feeling in the Great Hall rushed back to her tenfold, and made her feel lightheaded.

"We don't mind, Weaslette." Draco's voice rumbled in her ear, the hot breath tickling her ear just as she had seen him do to Blaise not twenty minutes ago. She shook like a leaf. One of his long-finger hands found hers and brought it to his eyes level.

Oh God… It was her Guilty Hand. The one that she'd been fingering herself with in the bathroom. The one that still had her juices slick on her finger. Even in the low lighting she could see the shininess coating finger. From the look on Blaises face, and a quick peek over her shoulder revealed it was on Draco's also, they could see it too. "In fact," Draco raised their combined hands to his lips, taking her Guilty Finger into his mouth and sucking on it, "maybe you should join us." The feeling of his hot mouth and the sight of his pink tongue, caressing her finger made her so wet it almost hurt. Maybe that was why it took a few seconds for his words to sink in.

When they did, her jaw dropped even as her body reacted to his perfectly sinful words. Join them? Was he joking? He had to be, there was no way…

Blaise hands tightened their hold on her waist, bringing her flush against him, and as her nipples hardened at the contact, Blaise ground his hips roughly into hers, making her gasp loudly. Draco, from behind, did the same. Two very hard, very long cocks were rubbing and grinding against her mound and her backside. Their heat was surrounding her, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Two hands remained grasping her hips, though she couldn't for the life of her tell you whose, while the others began wandering. They found purchase on her breasts. First they ripped open the buttons of her shirt, then grabbed roughly at the flesh. Her bra was a matter of history, and the callused fingers found the little nipple and pinched, hard. She whimpered at the pain and pleasure of it. It was so wrong, so deliciously wrong, and yet….

Unsure of when her eyes had closed, she snapped them open in time to see Blaise looking over her shoulder at Malfoy. Blaise smiled at his lover, raising a questioning brow. She felt Malfoy nuzzle his face into her shoulder, press a searing kiss to her bare skin and nod. They came to some sort of agreement, about what, she had no idea. Blaise turned his eyes to her and grinned wolfishly.

His hand snaked out, grabbed a fist full of her red hair and savagely attacked her mouth. His tongue slid in, making them both moan, before pulling away and biting on her lower lip. Her hands scrambled over both of them. Holding Blaises neck, grabbing Draco's hair, running down Blaises chest, scratching her nails up Draco's thigh. Her hand made the trek to Draco's cock, managing to open his trousers, finding the hard shaft and squeezed, like she had seen him do to Blaise earlier, and that was the breaking point.

Without warning, Dracos long hands seized her, whirled her around and before she'd caught her balance completely lifted her up and onto him. Blaise, however, did not seem startled at all. He leaned against the nearby wall, which Draco then backed her up against. Once again she was a Ginny sandwich, only this time it was Blaise holding her up as Draco helped her wrap her legs, complete with their school girl shoes around his waist.

She felt Blaise lifting her little pleated skirt around her waist and didn't even know her knickers were gone until she felt Draco Malfoys cock begin to slid into her pussy. Their angle should have made things awkward but somehow it wasn't. He just kept sliding farther and farther… He was huge. Seamus couldn't begin to compare. By the time he was buried to the hilt, Ginny was sure she must be cross-eyed.

Blaise, who Draco was thrusting her into, released his hold on her hips now that Draco's hands were firmly on her ass, and grabbed again for her breasts. They were bared and perky, and the ripped shirt did nothing to hide them from view. Blaises hands kneaded and tugged them, as his mouth began its assault on her neck and shoulder, licking, biting and sucking.

It was too much, Ginny felt like she was going to explode or combust or…

Then Draco began to thrust. She screamed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped there was nobody else around because she couldn't help it, she screamed at the feeling of his cock slamming into her again and again. Her hands grabbed Draco's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin despite the shirt, and held him closer.

It was too much, or not enough, or something. But something was coming and it was getting closer and closer and ….

And then it came. All Ginny knew was that she was going to die. A sound somewhere between a moan and a scream escaped her. Every muscle in her body clenched as tight as they could, she heard Draco let out a small "fuuuuck" with a strained voice, before suddenly it was gone. Her whole body slumped. Her head lulled back on Blaises shoulder even as Draco's cock was still hard as a rock inside of her.

With her still between them, Blaise leaned over her shoulder and gave Draco a sweet, loving kiss. "Well done." He smiled at his lover, before glancing at her. "My turn."

There was no chance to wonder at what he meant. Draco's hands were already sliding her off his cock, the friction he created setting off her already too-sensitive sex, followed by setting her down on her own legs. Which immediately gave out.

Draco grinned at her as he held her steady and she blushed. With Blaise holding her from behind, Draco lowered himself to the floor, and then, rather ungraciously, spread her legs wide open and braced them on the floor. She opened her mouth to protest, but instead squeaked as she felt his tongue delve into her nether lips and flick her nub. Sliding back up to his feet, Draco whispered. "You'll thank me later." And it took her a moment to realize to understand he meant the spread legs.

Blaise, who had obviously decided he had waited long enough, began using his hand and pushing on her lower back, forcing her to bend over. Then he ran his hands up her thighs and brought them to her hips, bringing her skirt with them.

It was odd standing like that. From her position she saw her spread legs with their innocent stockings, her hair was falling all over her head, and her ass was straight out, completely bared now that her skirt was once again around her waist, and there was wetness seeping down her legs.

There was a sound of a zipper being undone and when she felt the head of Blaises cocking nudging her opening, she moaned. She'd never felt anything as amazing as Draco's cock, and now she couldn't wait to see what Blaises could do.

Blaises cock, while not as long as his lovers, seemed wider, forcing her body to stretch more to take it all in. By the time he was all the way inside her, she was mewling again like a cat in heat. Blaise didn't wait like Draco did, but immediately began pumping and thrusting. He kept on arm around her waist to keep her in place and another on her back forcing her down. Every time he brought himself roughly in to the hilt his balls slapped her skin, sometimes hitting her nub. She had nowhere to put her hands so instead brought them to her own breasts which were bouncing around now that they were free of all restraints, so she began rolling the nipples.

Draco, who had yet to find his release, came to stand in front of her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. She gasped, and then moaned. Because right in front of her was his huge member, still covered in her juices. He played with it a little first, gently running it over her cheeks, her eyes, her mouth. It was odd, knowing that as she licked him, she was tasting herself. Holding his heavy member in her hand she slowly ran her tongue around it, then, at his positive reaction, up and down it. She licked the head, twirling her tongue, enjoying the way his eyes screwed shut. She paid close attention to his balls also, kissing them as she might her boyfriend, before taking him fully into her mouth.

Pumping him in and out of her mouth very slowly and very softly she could hear his groan of frustration. Blaise, still thrusting into her, gave her a slap on her ass. Not a pet slap, a _hard_ slap. She yelped in surprise and pain, forgetting about Draco's cock in her mouth. As soon as he felt teeth he hissed, and gave her hair an extra yank for good measure. She heard Blaises chuckle from behind her, and reached back to grab his balls in her hand and squeeze hard enough to shut him up.

The boys, it seemed weren't playing around now. Blaise slammed into her with teeth rattling force. Draco grabbed her hair at the roots and tugged, one hand in the tresses, the other under her chin, and began fucking her mouth. Ginny just held on. Blaise was doing his best to make her scream, but every little noise she made came out muffled by Draco's cock. She was being used by both cocks and just the thought brought her closer to the edge.

The Blaise arm, that had been wrapped around her waist shifted down and began rubbing her nub. Two sharp flicks were all it took. She screamed her release on Draco's cock even as her inner muscles clenched around Blaise. This seemed to be what the boys were waiting for. Even as Blaise began to spill his warm seed into her, Draco let out a growl and began to shoot down her throat.

Both pulled away from her and she fell again the wall, sliding down, gasping for air. Ginny looked up at Blaise and Draco with wide eyes. The two were sharing a kiss. They pulled away, zipped up their trousers and looked at her.

Ginny tried to imagine how she must look. Her breasts bare and red from their abuse; her legs spread with her skirt around her waist and knickers missing; her cunt dripping with cum, hers and theirs; her face flushed and splattered with Draco's seed that missed.

She saw their eyes darken as they took in the sight of her, before sharing a look.

Ginny wasn't sure what to think, wasn't sure she could _think._ What do you say after something like this? What do you _do_??

Blaise leaned down in front her, wiped the cum off her face with his thumb, then brought it to his lips and licked it off. Her eyes were glued to his lips as he did so. Then he grinned at her.

"We should run into each other more often." It was said like a promise. Then he leaned forward, gave her an innocent peck on her bruised lips, and stood up.

As Ginny watched, dazed, as Blaise and Draco walked down the hallway to the Head Boys dorm she heard Draco say "And I heard that she was a prude…"

A/N: Does anyone else get hot while writing their own stories? There may be more to follow, I haven't decided yet. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
